


I've got you ! [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Naked Cuddling, Wet & Messy, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	I've got you ! [fanart]

A little story behind this fanart a bit naughty.   
Charles just out of the shower, Erik wanted to catch him for throw him on the bed but he struggled and ended up pushing Erik on the mattress. And they both fall into the arms of each other on the bed.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151025091159756374.jpg.html)


End file.
